1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and, more particularly, to the contents of indication on a display portion, comprising light-emitting diodes (LED's) or the like, which is located on an operating panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several light indicating portions each incorporating an LED are provided in the display portion of a conventional printer. Those light indicating portions, when properly turned on or off, indicate various setting conditions of the printer.
This conventional structure has the following shortcoming. In the case where special modes associated with several control commands are set in the conventional printer, a user cannot check whether or not those special modes are set from the indication on the operating panel. At the time printing data such as a document prepared on a high rank apparatus like a host computer is sent to the printer to provide a desired printout, if the printout is done in an unexpected print status (line feed pitch, character font, character pitch, etc.), the user cannot see whether the different print status has occurred from an error in the printing data or from the set contents of the printer.
The prior art systems are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. hei 4-76461, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. hei 1-214464.